You Loved My Sister Once
by StayBeautiful KeepItUgly11
Summary: Carrie Calloway was always compared to her sister Clove. Compared to Clove, Carrie was useless. Clove was beautiful and talented. Carrie was plain and boring. There was only one good thing for Carrie. She was alive whilst Clove was dead. Cato was meant to be dead too but somehow he came to her doorstep. Scared. Confused. Alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Mom! Cato's here!" Clove Calloway shouted the night before the Reaping. She opened the door, reveal the tall and handsome Cato who happened to be Clove's boyfriend. Cato greeted Clove with a kiss and entered the Calloway family home.

Carrie Calloway was sat on the sofa, sketching. She found it was the only thing she was good at. Carrie was only 1 year younger than Clove yet everyone acted like Carrie was a useless baby. Cato and Clove walked into the front room.

"Hey Carrie." Cato greeted. Carrie looked up and smiled slightly before going back to her drawing. She felt her cheeks heat up. Carrie had always had a crush on Cato and Cato was another thing Clove could have that Carrie never would.

"Oh hello, Cato!" Clove and Carrie's mother, Livia, smiled, kissing both of his cheeks. "How have you been? Training for tomorrow?" Cato chuckled and nodded.

"I'm going to be the strongest competitor in that arena." He grinned. Carrie looked up and Sally glared at her.

"For goodness sake, Carrie! Stop it with that rubbish drawing and set the table! Dinner's ready." Sally scolded her. Carrie felt her heart sink and and slowly put her drawing down.

"Okay." She muttered sadly. She stood up and walked towards the dining room but was stopped by Cato grabbing her wrist.

"Ignore her. Your drawing is amazing."

* * *

"Welcome children of District 2!" Giggled the escort, Aline Pennicoat. She was wearing a bright red wig and an eccentric poofy red dress covered in Lady Birds. "Welcome to the Reaping!"

Carrie was stood in the 15 year old girls area, surrounded by vicious looking teenagers. They had probably all had training. Carrie hadn't. Her parents thought it would be a waste of money since 'Clove was their only child destined to be a Victor'.

"Are we all excited for the 74th Annual Hunger Games?" Aline squeaked. There were lots of cheers. "Now let's get started!" She bumbled over to the two big reaping bowls in her ridiculously high heels. "Let's start with the boys!"

Aline dipped her hand into one of the large bowls. She pulled it out, holding a piece of paper. "Jasper-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Cato's voice rang out through the square. Carrie knew that Cato was planning on volunteering. He walked up to the stage, looking strong and brave and deadly. Aline winked at him.

"What is your name, young man?" She asked, grinning and looking like an idiot in her white and red painted face.

"Cato. Cato Hadley." He smirked arrogantly.

"Well, District 2, meet your male tribute Cato Hadley!" Aline giggled. She walked over to the other bowl. "Now it's time for the females!" Her hand dunked into the bowl.

"Clove Calloway!"

* * *

Carrie burst into a room in The Justice Building. Clove was standing in there, looking out the window.

"Clove!" She went to hug her but her mother pushed her away to get to Clove.

"Honey you have to kill Cato." Livia instantly said. Carrie and Clove's father, Nero, put a hand on Clove's shoulder.

"You are _not_ going to die because of some boy." He said harshly. "If you do you are no Calloway. Understand?" Clove nodded.

"Can I speak to Carrie alone, please?" Clove asked. Livia and Nero looked at Carrie then Clove. "Please?" Nero grabbed Livia by the arm.

"Let's give them a minute." The two left the room and Carrie instantly hugged her sister.

"I can't kill Cato, Carrie." Clove whispered. "I love him. I can't."

"I'm sorry." Carrie said. "I would of volunteered to take your place. Let Cato come back."

"No. I'll let Cato win. He deserves it. He's been training for this since he was born."

* * *

"Where's Loverboy?" Carrie watched as Clove taunted the girl from District 12, Katniss. "Oh I see. You were gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet."

"Kill her!" Livia shouted at the screen. "Come on, Clove! Kill her!"

"You know it's too bad that you couldn't help your little friend." Clove traced Katniss' face with a knife. "That little girl, what was her name again? Rue?" Clove drew blood from Katniss' cheek.

"That's it. Torture the girl." Nero said with a sadistic grin. Carrie stayed silent.

"Yeah well we killed her. And now, we're gonna kill you." Carrie spotted the big male from District 11 run at Clove. He viciously picked her up and slammed her against the Cornucopia. She gasped as Clove winced in pain.

"You kill her?" He bellowed.

"No! No! It wasn't me!" Thresh threw Clove to the ground and picked up a large rock. Tears clawed themselves into Carrie's eyes. Clove spotted the rock in Thresh's hand.

"Cato! Cato!" She shouted.

"You said her name!" Thresh hit Clove's head with the rock. "You said her name!" He hit her again. Carrie cried at the pained look on her sisters face.

"Clove!" Cato shouted from the woods. "Clove! I'm coming! Hold on!" His voice was pained. Thresh dropped the rock and turned to Katniss.

"Just this time, twelve. For Rue." He picked up the bag marked 11 and the bag marked 2 before running off. Katniss ran off as well.

"Stupid girl." Nero growled. Carrie ignored him and watched as Cato ran into sight. He froze at the sight of Clove's still body. He soon recovered and ran towards her.

"Clove!" He knelt down beside her and pulled her head into his lap. "Clove, stay with me." You could see the tears in his eyes.

"C-Cato." Clove spluttered, a tiny trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. Carrie felt tears come down her face.

"Come on, Clove. You're a fighter." He kissed her forehead, cradling her face.

"Cato." Clove said weakly. "I'm almost dead..." She placed something in his hand. A locket.

"NO!" Cato shouted. "Don't you dare leave me. Don't. Just don't." He broke down, clutching the locket tight.

"C-Cato." Clove whispered. "I- I love y-you." She started to breathe heavily, her eyes shutting. Cato lightly kissed her for a second.

"I love you too, Clove." He smiled. It was then that Clove's body went limp and a cannon boomed. Carrie let out a painful scream but Livia slapped her on her shoulder.

"She was weak. She deserved to die." Livia hissed. Carrie cried.

"How can you say that? She was your daughter."

* * *

Carrie sat crying in her bedroom, watching the final showdown. Cato had gotten revenge on the death of her sister. He killed Thresh painfully. Now he was against Katniss and Peeta. It wasn't that easy though. The trio were stood on the Cornucopia, surrounded by wolf mutations.

Cato grabbed Peeta in a headlock and Carrie watched as Katniss aimed her bow at Cato. "Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down and you win."

Carrie could see the locket Clove had given Cato shining in the night around his neck. "Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right?"

Carrie wondered what he meant. Maybe it meant that he had always been trained for death. Maybe it meant that now Clove was dead he was alone. It could of meant anything.

"I didn't... I didn't know that 'til now." Cato turned to look at the sky. "How's that, is that what they want, huh?"

He turned back and looked at Katniss. "I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill."

Carrie noticed Peeta point at Cato's hand, mouthing something. "It's the only thing I know how to do. Bringing pride to my District. Not that it matters."

In Carrie's eyes everything went in slow motion. Katniss let go of the arrow. It found its victim in Cato's hand. Cato let go and Peeta pushed him. He fell...

"No!" Carrie shouted as she watched Cato fall. He landed on the ground with a thump and was instantly surrounded by the mutts. Cato stood up and immediately fought the mutts, trying hard to win. His body armour worked as protection and he managed to hold the mutations off. But only until he saw a certain wolf.

It had chocolate brown eyes that Carrie recognised and dark brown, almost black, fur. Its collar had the number 2 written in tiny stones and Carrie gasped in realisation. The recognisable eyes that matched her own. The dark fur that matched the hair on Clove's head. The collar engraved with the number 2. It was Clove!

Cato was soon overwhelmed and collapsed, the wolves feasting on him. His cries ran through Carrie and she cried harder. She could see his crystal blue eyes that were usually cold replaced with pain. His tanned skin covered in blood...

The arrow came out of nowhere and embedded itself into Cato's skull. Carrie closed her eyes and cried. She cried for hours. She now had no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The bleeding and torn body was pulled into the hovercraft, but not a Capitol hovercraft. A rebel hovercraft. As soon as the body was safely strapped down the doctors started working on the body, patching it up and cleaning the blood.

Plutarch Heavensbee examined the body. "Clean him up as soon as you can. We need to take him to District 2. He's useful for the rebellion."

* * *

Carrie brushed her wavy blonde hair down her back. It was the day of Clove's funeral and the next day was Cato's. A knee length black dress hung loosely on Carrie's slim body. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"Carrie you better hurry up now or you're not coming!" Livia shouted, banging on the door. Carrie sighed and picked up her jacket before walking out of her bedroom.

"You know you could at least act a bit upset. It's your daughter's funeral." Carrie glared. Livia scoffed.

"A daughter not worthy of the Calloway title." Livia slapped Carrie on the arm. "Both my daughter's don't deserve the title." Carrie stood wide-eyed and shocked.

"What? How can you say that? Since she was born you have been going on about how she was the perfect daughter but now she's dead you despise her?" Carrie seethed. "What kind of a mother are you?" The grieving teen raged and ran down the stairs and out of the house before Livia could say anything. Carrie Calloway was crying again.

It felt like she had run for miles when someone joined her. "Hey Carrie!" Called the voice of Jasper Carten, the boy who Cato volunteered over.. Carrie turned around and smiled weakly as he walked up to her.

"Hey Jasper." She greeted. He grinned at her, a grin that would usually make girls swoon. With his pitch black hair and grey eyes, Jasper had a lot of female followers. If Clove hadn't died and she was coming home, Carrie would of been one of those girls. She would of been happy.

"How are you holding up?" He asked politely. Carrie sighed, looking down. Her brown eyes, identical to Clove's, filled with colourless tears. Her shoulders started to shake and a mangled sob tore its way out of her throat.

"I want her back." Carrie cried. Her pale face became red and flustered. Her eyes went dull. It felt as though her heart had been ripped in half, the pain unbearable. As she shook, Jasper placed a tanned hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Look it me." He lifted her face up gently. "You're gonna be okay. Do you think Clove would want you moping about when you could be the strong woman you are?" He asked her. Carrie thought for a second before nodding.

"I guess she'd want me to be strong." She smiled slightly. "She was just taken too fast."

"I know she was and I know that it's not fair but you have to keep yourself together." Jasper comforted. Carrie looked up at him with her haunted eyes and hugged him. Jasper chuckled but hugged her back. "She's in a better place. And she's with Cato."

* * *

"Carrie Calloway would now like to say some words about this years female tribute." The mayor spoke up in the Justice Building. Carrie slowly got up from her seat and walked up to the small stage that had been built.

"Hello." Her voice croaked. "I guess that you all know that Clove was my sister. My older sister." Carrie looked at the hundreds of faces. "Well I want you all to know that she was more than just a sister. She was my friend. My only friend. I get the feeling that you are all disappointed in my sister but I know one thing clearly. I'm not. I'm proud. I'm proud of her. I have always been proud. When she won the training competitions I have never been allowed to compete in, I was proud. When she first protected me from my parents, I was proud. She was too young to compete. To young to die. She didn't deserve such a cruel end." Carrie felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "She should be here..." She sobbed. "It was cruel how she died and she should be here!"

* * *

That night, after the funeral, Carrie visited the graveyard on her own. In her hand she carried one of Clove's knives and in the other she held a necklace. Hanging from the bottom was a photo of the two sisters, locked in a frame. Carrie was going to say goodbye on her own.

Nobody was out at that hour, but if the teen was caught she would be publicly whipped. It had happened before when Carrie was eleven. She still had the scars. So, being as quiet as she could, Carrie entered the cemetery by climbing over the gates. It didn't take her long to find Clove's grave and when she did, Carrie dropped down onto her knees. She laid the knife down on the dirt but kept the necklace in her tight grip.

"Hey Clovie." Carrie whispered, using the nickname she hadn't used since she was eight years old. "It's only been two weeks since you left me for good but it seems like a life time." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I miss you, you know. I can imagine your face, right now. You're probably shaking your head but it' true. I miss you. It's not the same without you here. Or Cato. I need you." A sob broke out of her. "I need you..."

_Snap!_

Carrie's head shot around, her eyes wide. She scanned the area for someone, fearing that someone had found her. When she saw that no one was watching, Carrie turned back to the grave.

"I have something for you, Clovie." Carrie whispered. She held out the necklace to the grave. "It's what you gave to me, but I think you should have it back." Just before Carrie dropped it in the mud, someone disturbed her.

"Don't drop it!" She recognised the voice immediately. _But... He's dead..._


End file.
